Fanta et la Croisière Impossible
by Theta and Koscheii
Summary: [OS sur Fanta et Bob] Fanta et Bob sont sur un bateau, le bateau coule dans l'eau, qu'adviendra t-il de nos héros ? [Très fortement inspiré du zod 1 de Crusoé 3 - HOMO GAY SEX.]


_BON-SOIR ! Aujourd'hui, j'ai revu pour la quinzième fois au moins le premier épisode de Crusoé 3. Et j'ai essayé de résister. De toutes mes forces. Mais je ne peux pas. JE PEUX JUSTE PAS. Du coup, tant pis. HOMO. GAY. SEX. Nah. Tout ce que vous vous apprêtez à lire est de la faute de Fanta et Bob. J'y suis pour rien, ils sont rentrés dans ma tête ;w; C'est pas humain d'être aussi sexy. Bref, arrêtons de papoter, et lançons le magneto._

 **Disclaimer :** Fanta et Bob sont leurs propres propriétés, les différentes références sont tiréees de Crusoé 3, qui appartient à la chaîne TheFantasio974. Je ne touche pas d'argent pour mes écrits.

 **Note de l'auteur :** Bien que je ne fais que m'inspirer de l'épisode, il y a quelques risques de spoilers ;) Et OMG, je suis totalement désolée.

 **FANTA ET LA CROISIERE IMPOSSIBLE**

Cette fois, c'était le grand jour. Pour la troisième année consécutive, Fanta était sur les quais d'un port quelconque, attendant son meilleur ami, Bob Lennon, parti chercher le bateau. Il avait un peu peur, il fallait se le dire. Les deux derniers voyages s'étaient terminés en naufrage sur une île déserte, paumée au milieu de nulle part, dont il avait été très difficile de s'échapper. Et Fanta en était ressorti traumatisé, les deux fois, par un Bob Lennon un peu trop présent et collant. Et torse nu, tellement tellement sexy. Il secoua la tête. Respirer, oublier cette image et rester concentré sur l'objectif. Sortir vivant de tout ce bordel.

Un immense bateau passa près de lui, le sortant de sa rêverie. C'était un yacht luxueux, clairement de meilleure qualité que ceux des deux années précédentes. Et à son bord, un sourire malsain aux lèvres, Bob Lennon. Le Pyro-Barbare avait dépensé beaucoup d'argent des abonnés pour se payer ce petit bijou. Et c'était son bébé. Quiconque essayerait ne serait-ce que de griffer la coque finirait brûlé dans les flammes de l'enfer intersidéral du gwak de l'infini. Fanta resta un long moment sur le quai, la bouche entrouverte. Mais ce n'était pas le bateau qui lui faisait cet effet là. Oh non, c'était Bob Lennon, torse nu, un sourire malsain collé au visage, les yeux braqués dans sa direction.

"Bah alors... Tu montes ?"

Fanta ravala le filet de bave qui menaçait de couler, ramassa sa valise et se dirigea d'un pas lent vers le yacht. Deux mois. Deux petits mois à tenir dans ce bateau. Tout allait bien se passer. Il le côtoyait depuis assez de temps maintenant pour ne pas céder à la tentation. Pas vrai ? Il l'espérait en tout cas. Ses pieds se posèrent pour la première fois sur le bois du bateau. Il était vraiment immense. La coque d'un blanc éclatant donnait directement sur une petite terrasse et une piscine. Fanta n'avait jamais compris pourquoi on mettait des piscines sur des yacht... Puisqu'ils étaient au beau milieu de l'océan. Mais passons. Face à lui se trouvait des escaliers. Un menant vers le haut -là où se trouvait Bob, probablement- et l'autre vers le bas. Il ne réfléchit pas plus et se précipita vers le sous-sol du bateau. C'était vachement plus grand à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur. Le bas des escaliers donnait sur un bar, aux lumières tamisées, qui lui rappelèrent amèrement l'année précédente. Fanta sentit son estomac se tordre. Ne pas y penser. Il avança d'un pas rapide vers le fond du bateau, ouvrant une porte au hasard. Une chambre. Il s'apprêtait à y rentrer, quand deux bras l'encerclèrent, l'emprisonnant, alors qu'une tête se posait sur son épaule.

"Tu m'as manqué tu sais, mon p'tit Fanta."

Un long frisson parcourut l'échine de Fanta. Il sentait son corps contre le sien, beaucoup, beaucoup trop proche. Il avait envie de fuir, de courir, s'éloigner le plus possible de lui. Mais il n'en avait pas la force. Il le laissa se coller contre lui.

"Bob."

La voix s'était fait pesante, comme une supplication. Il ne voulait pas grand chose, il voulait juste qu'il s'écarte de lui. Fanta sentit son ami se tendre derrière lui. Il devait avoir senti son malaise puis qu'il le lâcha, pour ouvrir en grand les portes de la cabine.

"Bon, ça a beau être luxeux et tout ça, il n'y a qu'une chambre, donc on va devoir dormir ensemble ! J'espère que ça te dérange pas !"

Fanta déglutit la nouvelle. Okay. Deux mois où il allait dormir à côté de lui, de son corps. Il espérait au moins que Bob mettrait un pyjama cette fois. Fanta se rappellera toute sa vie ce soir où il est entré à l'improviste dans la chambre de Bob, l'année précédente, trouvant le jeune homme entièrement nu. Un instant très gênant que les deux compères avaient choisi d'oublier. Pour le bien de tout le monde. Le Réunionnais sourit timidement à son ami, en guise de réponse. Bob sembla légèrement se crisper.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Fanta ?"

Le Youtubeur déglutit. Alors il l'avait remarqué. Bien sûr qu'il l'avait remarqué, c'était son meilleur ami après tout, même s'il était un peu collant et beaucoup trop affectueux à son goût. C'était un peu comme un gros chewing-gum collé à votre chaussure. Au début ça vous agace, puis vous vous y habituez. Sans Bob collé à lui, Fanta finirait par ressentir un gros vide. Bob avait pris un petit air boudeur -adorable, on aurait dit un chiot qui venait d'être pris en flagrant délit d'une grosse bêtise- et son interlocuteur tentait tant bien que mal de rester concentré.

"Je... Euh... Rien, tout va bien.

\- Ne me mens pas, je sais quand tu me mens. Merde Fanta, je suis plus un gosse, je pensais qu'on avait passé le stade des cachotteries. Allez, réponds, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?"

Le ton de Bob était devenu un brin agressif. Fanta pris au piège, se referma sur lui-même, préférant se fermer à tout contact, afin d'éviter une dispute inutile. Bob le sentait bien, mais, de toute évidence, aujourd'hui, il avait choisi de pousser Fanta à ses limites. Il se radoucit néanmoins.

"Ecoute Fanta, si tu ne me dis pas ce qu'il ne va pas, je pourrais pas t'aider. Alors tu sais quoi, démerde-toi. Moi j'vais boire un verre."

Il tourna les talons, décidé. Fanta en resta coï, c'était bien la première fois qu'il lui parlait comme ça. Et ça faisait mal. Il avait presque envie de pleurer. Bob ne pouvait pas comprendre, pour lui c'était naturel. Le Réunionnais se mit à trembler doucement, perturbé, ne sachant plus trop quoi penser ni que faire. Il ferma les yeux et souffla, réfrénant la crise de panique de justesse. Il lança un coup d'oeil à sa valise, puis à la chambre. Il jeta la valise sur le lit, et, presque en courant, fit demi-tour.

Bob et Fanta se heurtèrent, et tombèrent tous les deux au sol, dans un grand fracas. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Celui de Fanta qui descend immédiatement sur le sol.

"- Bob, je...

\- Fanfan, je..."

Ils se lancèrent un petit regard gêné. Fanta prit finalement les devants. Il n'en pouvait plus, ça devait sortir.

"Ce qu'il se passe ? Ce qu'il se passe c'est que j'ai peur Bob. Je... Je sais pas, à chaque fois qu'on se retrouve tous les deux, enfermés, je... Je sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive, je me sens tout drôle. Et à chaque fois que j'essaye d'effacer ça de ma tête, j'y arrive pas. Et j'essaye pourtant. J'ai essayé. De tout mon coeur et mon âme. Le truc, c'est que... Le truc, c'est que je crois que je t'aime Bob. Mais pas juste comme mon meilleur ami... Plus fort. Tu... Tu comprends ?"

Bob lui offrit un vrai sourire cette fois, un de ceux qui faisaient toujours plaisir à Fanta, pendant le tournage des vidéos. Le Réunionnais se mit doucement à rougir. Bob se releva, puis aida son ami à se relever. Puis sans prévenir, il lui sauta au cou. Fanta le laissa faire, puis les lèvres de Bob se posèrent sur les siennes. Il glapit de surprise, avant de répondre au baiser. Ce fut le Lennon qui le rompit, quelques longues secondes plus tard.

"Moi aussi je t'aime, pauvre con. Allez viens, on va fêter ça."

Il lui prit la main et l'entraîna vers le salon, où deux verres de Mojito bien frais attendaient patiemment. La suite ? Oh, un feu d'artifice raté, le bateau qui coule et une île déserte, comme d'habitude. Mais une chose était sûre, Fanta venait de passer les meilleures vacances de toute sa vie.

* * *

 _Voilà pour ce petit OS Homo Gay Sex, qui, mine de rien, m'aura pris presque une semaine à écrire XDDD C'est que, voyez vous, j'hésitait à faire partir tout ça en deatfic :D Bawi, parce que voilà u_u C'est pas ma faute d'abord x) Vous remarquerez que j'ai écrit deux fluffy en une journée, s'il vous plaît. HEIN. Parce que ça va pas durer. Un autre OS sur Fanta et Bob arrive dans la nuit ou demain, c'est une commande, et ensuite on attaque Royaume en Perdition. VRAIMENT. N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir ! Grosses bisouilles !_


End file.
